Dread
Dread is the Mad Lord of Dread Lake. Hardly anything is known about this colossal entity, only the fact that it is blind. After the defeat of the others, Dread, along with Lost, are the only Mad Lords still active. Appearance Dread has yet to be fully seen, with only brief glimpses and split second sightings. All that is known is that the beast is truly gigantic, matching The Primordials in size. He resides within the expansive Lake Dread. His massive ''shadow is easy to see within the violet waters. A large fin, which reached as high as a tower, and a ''huge, all devouring maw with great fangs is all that has been seen. Dread is so massive, that he quite literally, ate an entire town, in just a few bites. Despite never having his full self revealed, something that is intentional, CoCreator Zylo has confirmed that Dread is as large as a Primordial. Personality Despite being so large that he has the potential to be the most dangerous threat in the story so far, Dread, unless provoked, is surprisingly non-hostile. While he will attack and devour anyone and anything foolish enough to enter his waters, this colossal being is actually quite content simply spending all damnation in his lake. It is known that when feeling extra hungry, Dread leaves his domain to actively hunt and seek out prey, but this only transpires once or twice a month according to Nathan. Otherwise, Dread's hunger is more than sated with the creatures that live in his lake. Because of the nature of The Mad World, anything that dies in it is returned to damnation after just a few hours, meaning that Dread quite literally has an infinite food supply in his waters. Although a Mad Lord, the only real reason Dread assisted his allies was simply because it meant getting to eat more things. Despite this, he was loyal, and was actually shown to be slightly sensitive about his size when insulted by Nightmare. Make no mistake, however. When angered, Dread is virtually unstoppable, a titan of dark energy that can destroy anything in his path. Abilities & Powers Unlike the other Mad Lords who harbor terrifying volumes of powers, Dread does not seem to have any extra dark powers or shadowy abilities. He does not use any kind of magic, and appears to simply just use his own innate senses. His sense of hearing is extraordinary, able to hear small disturbances in his waters. This aside, Dread seems to just use his gigantic size if the need to fight arises. As stated above, Dread is capable of eating a town, and packs enough raw strength with his size to shatter the earth (or eat it) beneath land to turn them into artificial floating islands. The most frightening feature of him however, the thing that has given him the distinction of being the only Class 11 Undead in the entire story, a Class that could be said was made just for him, is that no one knows how to destroy him, let alone even harm him. Dread is simply so massive that all forms of attack, both conventional and magical, do not even seem to hurt him. Lilith herself, the most powerful Elemental in the world and the prime source of her element, has stated that even she doesn't know what to do with the great creature. Because of this, her and Alessia's forces currently live and let unlive with the Mad Lord. Relationships Not much interaction has been seen between Dread and the other Mad Lords, but it is known he doesn't seem to get along very well with Nightmare. He worked together with Abyss to almost destroy the allied forces assaulting The Dark Town, and even almost succeeded, showing he can go to the aid of others when needed, and or is hungry enough to help. Dread either has a friendly relationship with Lost, or seems to tolerate her enough, as she has been seen taking leisurely strolls in his domain without fear of attack. Quotes ''"Are you ******* KIDDING ME!?" ''-Alexander, upon catching his first glimpse of Dread Category:Mad Lord Category:Entity Category:Antagonists Category:Mad